


Judgment Call

by altsunthinkable



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsunthinkable/pseuds/altsunthinkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Brian ends up coming back to the loft after Woody's in episode 109.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgment Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Icon Challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and its characters belong to Showtime and Cowlip. This was written for fun and no profit is being made from it.

_“What are you doing here? I thought it was a school night.”  
“You’re here.”  
“I’m a grown-up.”  
“Barely.”  
“Go home.”  
“Noooo…”_

 **Brian’s POV**

I watch the kid as he gives me that flirty little grin and bites on a condom packet before waving and wandering off. Little fucker. At least he’s smart enough to play safe. Well, smart enough to use a condom anyway. To say he’s protecting himself would be going too far.

It’s been about two months since the night I first took Justin home and he may think he knows so much more now than he did then. True, he knows how to fuck now. He knows what rimming is. He’s a much better kisser. And he’s up to giving a fairly impressive blowjob. But he still doesn’t have a clue about the trouble he could get himself into so, so easily. How that night could have turned out if he’d gone home with someone other than me. Someone who wasn’t just intrigued and amused and wondering just how far this kid would go and what he would do when he realized he was in over his head. Or what could have happened to him if I’d let him lure those two tricks away from me his first night at Babylon instead of stepping in. He was so far out of his league with those men and he had absolutely no idea. He was bold. He was fearless. He still is. And he still has no concept of where to draw the line before he does get in over his head.

Though, actually, that’s just the thing with Justin. He _never_ thinks he’s in over his head. Part of me enjoys that about the kid. But another part of me that annoys the piss out of me at times, warns me to keep an eye on him.

I know I’d catch unholy hell from everyone if anything happens to that little shit. How he became my responsibility I still don’t fucking get, but there it is. Debbie would have my balls, of course. And I’ve got Mikey alternately getting on my case to take care of the kid then complaining that he’s always around. Lindsay’s enjoying this entirely too much, keeping tabs on me herself and teasing me about being Justin’s sugar daddy. Even Ted and Emmett are finding it far too entertaining. They don’t say much. They don’t dare. But I know they’re watching, just waiting to see what will happen next and making this into all sorts of things it’s not.

And then there’s his mother of course. I knew she was right the day she ambushed me at Ryder. If she came and got him, Justin _would_ run away. I tried to be glib with my comments about milk cartons, but she had a point with her “or worse.” I don’t want to think about that shit. But she was right. Justin is absolutely the type of kid who would think he could handle it and be just fine on his own, then end up exactly the opposite. In that way at least, Jennifer Taylor does know her son.

I cashed her damn check, anyway. Hell if I’m paying to keep the brat. But I gave the money to Justin. Let him figure it out, take some responsibility for himself. It’ll be good for him.

And fuck, I did not just think that. Since when do I care what’s good for this kid? But shit, I can’t seem to help myself. He’s intriguing. He’s obnoxious and presumptuous. He’s a fucking drama princess. He’s annoying as all get out at times. And against my better judgment I keep encouraging him.

I can’t seem to stop. He’s refreshing, fascinating. I just want to keep watching him to see what he’s going to do next. It’s all so new to him, everything that had become routine to me. I was bored that night when I left Babylon. That’s what led me to take him home in the first place. Hell, he’s not my type. But he was different. He was new. It was just never supposed to go this far.

I tried to get rid of him. That didn’t go as planned. I’m starting to learn, nothing with Justin goes as planned. But I wasn’t going to leave him there. Not with his fucking father determined to do everything he could to break the kid’s spirit. This kid who is so determined to be out and proud. Who was so brave in standing up to him that night outside of Babylon.

I send Mikey off to meet up with the doc and watch Emmett finish his pathetic game of pool with Ted. As I scan the bar I don’t see where Justin’s gotten to. Not that I care. Shit, the kid can fuck whomever he wants. I’d never stand in the way of that. He’s having fun, as he should. But he’s still too inexperienced for his judgment to be trusted when it comes to his own safety. His sheltered little life has become decidedly less so recently. His father kicking him out did serve as a wake-up call. But he’s only just begun to realize the many ways this life can fuck you over if you don’t protect yourself.

He probably did go home. He may complain about it but he usually does listen to me. I suppose the kid’s infatuation with me is good for something. I take another look around and don’t see anything that catches my eye tonight. I drain my beer and set the bottle on a nearby table.

“I’m gonna take off.”

“Night, Brian,” Emmett replies, not even trying to hide his smirk.

Ted just smiles.


End file.
